


They Wouldn't Believe You If You Told Them

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: Mom Knew a Man [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's the most well-known mutant in the world. Also, Pietro told me he's kind of an ass.”</p>
<p>Wherein Wanda meets her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Wouldn't Believe You If You Told Them

**Author's Note:**

> I love complicated, messy emotional things and the Maximoffs are full of them. Enjoy!

A month after the Maximoff twins came to Charles Xavier's school, Charles decided to have a meeting. He called it a “check-in” and Pietro called it “Charles is gonna tell us what we're doing wrong” and Wanda didn't call it anything at all because she'd decided that not going in with expectations was the best policy. 

Wanda, Charles had realized over the past month, was good for Pietro. She calmed him, and kept him relatively in check. He stole less. He played pranks on Hank less often. He hadn't knitted Charles anything since Wanda had arrived (though Wanda had an astounding amount of long knitted scarves now.) And he hadn't even mentioned Erik, which was a relief. 

Wanda tended to get frustrated easily. She was passionate, emotional, rather like Erik in that respect. Her magic could make things explode when she was angry. Literally. And somehow, Pietro managed to calm her in turn even though he was one of the least calming people Charles had ever met. Siblings were strange like that. 

So when Charles managed to get them both in his office, Wanda sitting and Pietro standing by the door, he actually wasn't going to tell them what they were doing wrong, because they weren't doing anything wrong. For once, things were going well. 

“So,” Charles said, feeling a bit awkward. He was still getting used to the whole being the head of a school thing, and talking to young people wasn't exactly his strong point. He wasn't old, but it had been a while. “How are you?” 

Pietro and Wanda exchanged a look. “Good,” Wanda said, finally. “I've learned a lot. Like control. It's weird, being around so many people like us.” 

“We don't have code names,” Pietro added. Charles and Wanda both looked at him. He shrugged. “I mean, you're Professor X. You've got Mystique. Wolverine. Beast. Hank isn't even that much of a beast but he still has a cool name. I think it's time you share the love.” 

“That's your big concern?” Charles asked. 

“I've been thinking,” Pietro said, and Wanda muttered “Oh no” but he ignored her, “and I think we could have something pretty great going on here. We've started calling the guy with the cards Gambit.” Charles winced. “No one else wanted to let us choose. Neither did Gambit, actually, but he's annoying. Anyway, it doesn't have to be complicated. I think I'd be Quicksilver, because I'm fast. And Wanda could be the Scarlet Witch.” 

“Scarlet,” Wanda repeated. “Why Scarlet?” 

“Your favorite color's red,” Pietro said, “but I mean, Red Witch sounds a bit...eh. Not exciting. Scarlet Witch has more of a kick.” 

“You can be whatever you like,” Charles said, “as long as you don't cause trouble.” 

“Great,” Pietro said. “I like that. You like that, Wanda?” 

“Sure,” Wanda said. 

“Awesome!” And then Pietro was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Wanda didn't even looked surprised. “He's always like this,” she explained. 

“I've gathered. He never answered my question,” Charles pointed out. 

“He'll do that,” Wanda said. “He internalizes things. That's the word for it, right?”

“I think so,” Charles said. “And how are you? I know you came into this pretty late, and it must have been a shock.” 

“I'm fine,” Wanda said. “Just...Pietro won't talk to me about our father. Erik. And I want to meet him. I know Pietro's trying to protect me, but I want to see for myself, you know?”

Charles had suspected that this would come up. And he hadn't wanted it to. Erik being a father to one hadn't gone well. Erik being a father to twins...

“Erik is elusive,” Charles said, “and to a certain extent, I can see why Pietro's trying to protect you. Erik is dangerous. He isn't ready to be a father. But,” he added, when Wanda started to protest, “I can try to find a way for you two to meet.” 

Wanda nodded. “Thanks, Professor.” She left, and Charles wanted to lie his head on his desk and just stay there for a few hours. Of course this would all come back to Erik. All of his troubles always came back to Erik. 

**

“I heard you talking ta Professor X about your dad.”

Wanda turned around from where she'd been reading in the grass. Remy, one of the other students (“the card guy” as Pietro described him), had snuck up behind her and was sitting cross-legged a few feet away. 

“Why do you care?” she asked. 

“He's the most well-known mutant in the world,” Remy said. “Also, Pietro told me he's kind of an ass.” 

“Did he,” Wanda said. She shut her book with a snap. “I'm glad he told you and the rest of the world that Erik's an ass and didn't even bother to tell me that Erik's our dad!” The book burst into flames. With a yelp, Wanda dropped it onto the grass and the flames went out. 

“You got some temper issues,” Remy said. Wanda glared at him and he held up his hands as if to ward her off. “Look, I'd like ta help you.” 

“Why?” 

“Maybe I want ta meet him, too,” Remy said. 

“You want to meet Erik,” Wanda said. “You really--”

“Yeah,” Remy cut her off. “I do. Everyone here is safe. I wanna meet someone who isn't.” 

“Let's say I accept,” Wanda said. “How, exactly, can you help me?” 

“I got contacts,” Remy said. “Charles' sister, Raven. Mystique. I'm sure you've heard of her. She runs with Erik sometimes. Pietro met her--”

“I met her,” Wanda said. “But she never told me how to find her.” 

“She gave me some info,” Remy said, “just in case I thought the school wasn't right for me. I get in touch with her, and we sneak out and meet your dad. Deal?” He stuck out his hand. 

Wanda eyed it, and him, and his too-wide smile that he liked to call charming. She took his hand. “Deal.” 

Remy winked at her. “Pleasure, ma cherie.” 

“Don't call me that,” Wanda snapped, before stalking away. 

**

It was the middle of the night when Wanda gasped and sat bolt-upright. A chill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure why she'd woken up. She scanned the room--

And nearly screamed when she saw Remy perched on the edge of her bed like some sort of overgrown cat. 

“It's time,” he said. 

“Did you have to do that?” Wanda hissed. She kicked off the covers and went to pull some clothes on. As she did, Remy covered his eyes. Probably because he knew she would hurt him if he looked. 

“They're in the city,” Remy said, “leaving tomorrow morning. We have ta hurry.” 

“I'm not the fast one, remember?” Wanda said. “How're we gonna get there?” 

“Logan, you know, the hairy guy?” Remy said. “He has a car. I'll hotwire it. And drive. We'll be there in an hour, tops.” 

Wanda finished dressing and gave Remy a long look. “What were you before you came here?” 

Remy smirked. “A thief.” 

**

Five minutes later they were in the car, driving. Wanda opened the window because everything smelled like tobacco, and Remy seemed to be enjoying the freedom of driving at night. He was speeding, for one. And grinning like mad. 

“I miss it, you know?” he said. “The thrill of it all.” 

“Of stealing?” Wanda asked. She was reminded of Pietro, trying to break into places that were increasingly difficult to get into, just to see if he could. Taking things was just a bonus. 

“Yeah.” Remy turned on the radio and rock music filled the car. Wanda gave him a side-long look. 

“Is that one of Pietro's knitted sweaters?” she asked. 

Remy's cheeks flushed red. “Maybe. Why?” 

“He didn't give you one,” Wanda said, smirking. 

Remy's smile disappeared. “I like being warm, okay?” 

Wanda laughed and settled into her seat for the rest of the journey. 

**

The address was in midtown Manhattan, and the door that Raven had told them to use was actually set into the ground. Remy picked the lock and swung the doors open, revealing stairs leading down into darkness. 

“Ladies first,” he said, not entirely kidding. 

“Ass,” Wanda muttered, but she went down anyway. 

The stairs ended after about ten steps, followed by a landing and then another door, which was locked. Wanda used her magic to unlock the door and opened it. 

The room beyond was well lit, and she and Remy stepped inside. 

It looked like an operations base. There were maps and huge computers and TV screens and desks and lots of file cabinets. Beyond all that was another door, which they made their way through, and found a kitchen with tables and chairs. 

The lights cut, plunging them into darkness. The doors all slammed, effectively trapping them. 

“Hey!” Remy shouted. “That's not nice!” 

“Really?” Wanda snapped. 

“Who's there?” shouted a voice, male. 

“We were sent by Raven,” Remy said. “Mystique. Who're you?” 

The lights turned back on, and they found themselves staring at Erik, standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing patterned pajamas and his strange helmet. 

“Oh,” Remy said. Wanda seemed at a loss for words. 

“Who are you?” Erik demanded. 

“I'm Remy,” Remy said. “We're both students of Charles Xavier. And this...well, I think she wants ta introduce herself.” 

Erik glared at them both. 

“I'm your daughter,” Wanda said. “Wanda Maximoff.” 

Erik stared at her. Then he said, “I don't have a daughter.” 

“Awkward,” Remy muttered. 

“No one asked you,” Wanda hissed. To Erik she said, “but Pietro must've told you about me. I'm his twin sister.” 

Erik looked a cross between furious and horrified. “Pietro didn't mention a twin sister. I was under the impression that Pietro was an only child.” 

They stared at each other. And then, at the same time, they both said, “I'm going to kill him.” 

“Wow.” Remy whistled, long and low. “You are related.” 

**

“You little shit!” 

All the lights in the mansion turned themselves on. Wanda yanked the covers off Pietro's bed and he yelped, jumping up and disappearing for a moment. He reappeared crouched on the bed, messy-haired and wild-eyed. 

“Whatsgoingon?” he gasped. “Isthereaproblem?”

Wanda leaned forward, placing both her hands on the end of the bed so that she was looming over her brother. “You,” she growled, “didn't tell Erik about me.” 

Pietro's eyes widened. “I was protecting--” Wanda cut him off, lunged forward, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him. 

“Is that what I am to you?” she snarled. “Out of sight, out of mind? You didn't even think about telling our father about your twin sister!” The air around her shimmered ominously. 

“He isn't even a father,” Pietro snapped. “I was trying to protect--”

“I know,” Wanda said, “and I don't need your protection. You can't just shove me aside and then take me out when it's convienient. I should've known. You're always running away from your problems.” 

“Who's the one who left the country again?” Pietro asked. “Oh yeah, it wasn't me. I stayed behind while you went to find yourself--”

“Running away isn't always physical,” Wanda countered. She straightened, started towards the door. “I'm leaving.” 

“I'm sorry!” Pietro said just as she reached the threshold “Look, I made a mistake, okay? I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kept you hidden from him.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Wanda asked. 

“No,” Pietro said. “No—never. I was just trying to figure out what all this meant. The school, Magneto being our dad, everything. I wanted to make sure—but you're right. I'm sorry, Wanda.” 

“That's the fastest I've ever heard you admit you were wrong,” Wanda said. 

Pietro took a deep breath. “I can't do this alone.” 

Wanda didn't know quite what to say to that. It was hard to get Pietro to be that honest, and when he was, it wasn't usually combined with emotion. But now Pietro looked raw, and Wanda realized how much he must've missed her. 

“You're not,” she said. Pietro gave her a weak smile, and Wanda returned it. 

“By the way,” she said, “Remy stole one of your sweaters.” 

As she closed the door behind her, she heard Pietro cursing under his breath. 

**

“Twins?!” 

Erik appeared at the mansion the next day, standing in the middle of Charles' office like a pillar of righteous fury. 

“I understand your shock,” Charles said, slowly. He didn't just understand it; he could feel it coming off Erik in waves, a horrible tangle of emotions. 

“It's a lie,” Erik snapped. “She's not his sister. I didn't have twins.” 

“Technically you didn't have anyone,” Pietro said, appearing just inside the door. He looked tired, but according to Erik he hadn't been with Wanda and Remy the previous night. Perhaps he'd been woken up when they got back. “You're not capable of being pregnant, so.”

“Semantics,” Charles sighed. “My point is, Wanda wasn't lying. I'm not lying. Pietro wanted to protect her from you once he knew who you were, but Wanda wanted to meet you.” 

Erik turned to Pietro. “Why does she need protecting from me?” 

“You know what you are,” Pietro said, his expression hardening into something unreadable. 

Erik narrowed his eyes. “What am I?” 

Wanda appeared behind Pietro, her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Erik. “We want you to tell us.” 

“You're so ashamed of me that you were worried about her finding out,” Erik said to Pietro. 

“Not anymore,” Pietro said. “Now I'm just worried about what she'll do to you if you piss her off. It's worse than what I'd do.” 

Erik looked at Wanda. “You're really his sister?” 

“You're really my father?” Wanda shot back. 

Erik winced. 

“This is going about as well as I expected,” Charles said. 

“It didn't go well for me, either,” Pietro muttered. 

“Because you just spring these things on me,” Erik snapped, making them all jump. “You try going along living your life-”

“Being a terrorist,” Pietro interjected. 

“--trying to make a difference,” Erik corrected, “and thinking that you've finally come into your own and then being told one day that you have a kid, and then just when you get used to that--”

“I wouldn't say you're used to it,” Pietro said. 

“Then,” Erik's voice rose, “you find out you have another kid. Is there anyone else I should know about?” 

“We have a younger sister,” Wanda said, “named Lorna.” 

Erik's eyes were practically bulging. Even Charles had paled. 

“But she's our half-sister,” Wanda continued after a moment, smirking. “Not yours.” 

Erik groaned and covered his face with his hand. “What do you want from me?” 

“I don't think we have to answer that,” Wanda said. “You're our father. What do you think we want?” 

“Erik isn't good at these things,” Charles pointed out. “You won't be getting an answer anytime soon. At least, not one you like.” 

Erik glared at Charles, but beneath that there was something else that looked suspiciously like hurt. “What does that mean?” 

“You know what it means,” Charles said. “You know why I'm saying it.” 

“I'm not doing this,” Erik snapped. “You can't just—this isn't my fault.”

“It never is,” Charles said, almost too quiet to hear. 

Erik turned to Pietro and Wanda. “I'm going to leave. Do not attempt to stop me.” 

He pushed past them and the door slammed behind him. 

Wanda stared at the door. “That's our dad,” she said. 

“Yup,” Pietro said, talking a little too fast, his words starting to blend. “And we're not the only ones he's screwed over. He also screwed over Charles. I mean, the two are practically married, or were. And everytime Charles tries to help him Erik does something even more shitty. So, you know, it's nothing personal. Even though it is.” 

“That guy is our dad,” Wanda repeated. Pietro frowned at her. 

Charles sighed. “He hasn't had an easy life,” he said. “That doesn't excuse what he's done, but if it helps to understand--”

“He doesn't want to understand us,” Wanda interrupted. “I'm not going to give him the same benefit.” She turned on heel and left the room. 

“She has a point,” Pietro said. “He isn't doing the same for us.” And then he was gone as well. 

Charles wished he could say that Erik would come around, that everything would be fine. But he'd learned that no one could depend on Erik. He'd learned to admit that to himself. 

No matter how much it hurt.


End file.
